1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile abattoir, or slaughterhouse in the form of a towable, wheel-carried, and covered vehicle including a personnel section and a plurality of processing stations for processing animal carcasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile abattoir of this kind is known from SE-A-448,144 and is intended to rationalize the large scale slaughter and dressing of reindeer for instance, and to prepare the animal carcasses for dismemberment.
Taking its starting point from the known technique, the present invention is intended to rationalize the slaughter of animals still further and to this end provides an improved mobile abattoir with which practically all manual lifting work is eliminated while obviating the need to turn the animal carcass when proceeding from one processing station to another.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved means which enable animal carcasses to be skinned in one working operation and the skinned carcass to be transferred from one processing station to another.
Another object of the invention is to provide a towed vehicle which can be extended with the aid of simple means to include necessary cooling space for processed animal carcasses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a towed vehicle whose length and width lie within the dimensions permitted for country road and highway transportation, but which is so constructed as to enable the length and the width of the vehicle to be significantly enlarged when setting-up the vehicle for work of the nature intended. It is important that this change in vehicle dimensions can be effected quickly and simply.